Flash Back
by Nekoline
Summary: La menace Météore n'étant plus, il pouvait à présenter s'occuper du reste. Enfin, de ce qu'il lui reste. A savoir, Nibelheim. Fic incertaine. Vincent et ses démons font le ménage. Kplus parce que Cid passera par là.
1. Introduction

Flash Back,

A Final Fantasy 7 Fan Fiction.

Encore une, me direz-vous !

Eh ben ouais. Mais, que voulez-vous, c'est un peu le problème avec mon imagination fertile, débordante, magnifique, sublimissime, je...

Régie : ...M'y crois un peu trop.

Franchement les gars, avec vous, on peut plus déconner.

Cid : En même temps, quand on voit les limites de tes délires...

Vincent : Ou plutôt les non-limites...

Je ne relèverai même pas. Allez, plus sérieusement, j'ai toujours plusieurs idées qui me viennent en même temps. Donc ça donne plein de début de fic un peu partout, sous mon lit, dans un placard, coincé dans un classeur...Ooooh un gribouillage !

Cid : Si on t'ennuie, tu nous tiens au courant...

Ca va, j'y arrive...

Donc ! Tout ça pour dire que allez hop, voilà une autre ficounette. Ca virera probablement à la One-Shot, laissée en sustense, décidez vous-même de la survie du héros ou non, lancez-moi un dé 10 et j'improviserai en fonction...

Vincent : Qui soit dit au passage, est déjà mort...

Oui, bon, hein ! Donc ! Qui virera au One Shot ou à la vraie Fic selon qu'on en redemande ou non.

Cid : Bref, un torchon de plus.

...Régiiiiie, ils font rien qu'à m'embêter ! Ils veulent pas comprendre qu'il y a des gens qui aiment bien que je les torture !

Vincent : ...

Régie : Que veux-tu que je te dise. Débrouilles-toi, Neko. T'as un canif sur toi.

Tu te moques ? Un canif ? Pour contrer un flingue de malade mental et une lance de complexé ? (syndrome que compensation, mais ne lui dites pas en face, Cid n'aime pas en parler).

Régie : ...Exact. Et là, t'as cherché. Donc...

Je cours, je sais.

Vincent : L'auteur étant coursée par un pilote et son arme ainsi que mes invoquations, je reprends la parole pour vous faire part des éléments important de cette introduction. Parait-il.

**Genre : **Sérieux, Angst. J'écris beaucoup de trucs pas bisounours en ce moment.  
**Theme : **Final Fantasy 7.**  
Pairing :** Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine (j'imagine ?).**  
Rating : **…On va dire K+ parce que j'ai pas encore écrit la suite et que je me connais.

Régie : Et revoilà notre championne, qui plus en forme que jamais tente une échappée pour distancer le second favori et ouiiiiii ! Cid tente une percée, il y est presque et.....et Zut.

Cid : Et #ø%£ !! Raté !

Oô woe, je suis pas passée loin cette fois-ci ! Alors, en accéléré avant que la course reprenne, je voulais juste faire une parenthèse Famine, (Famine !)...

Vincent : ….

Régie : Non, vraiment, Neko. C'était pas drôle.

...Même pas un peu ? Tu sais, "famine !"...

Régie : ….

...Bref. Famine donc, (qui est toujours en cours, si, si...). J'étais plus du tout motivée à la poursuivre, après le déménagement, le travail, les cours, la santé, etquec'estterra, mais plusieurs personnes, dont des illustres inconnus, sont venus me remonter les bretelles, et maintenant, c'est reparti. J'ai pas pu leur dire à quel point je les n'aime, vu que ben, y'avait pas d'adresse mail, alors j'en profite pour le dire, maintenant : A vous qui avaient pris le temps de lire et d'apprécier ce que j'ai fais des deux râleurs de service, merci ! Promis, vous aurez du lait chaud avec les cookies, et la suite incessamment sous peu. Plusieurs des prochaines chapitres sont finis à 80%, mais Cid et Vincent ils font rien qu'à me donner des nouvelles idées et du coup, ça traine...Mais donc, je reprends, et c'est grâce à vous . Donc, surtout, merci pour vos adorables commentaires qui m'ont reboosté pour flanquer des coups de pieds aux fesses des persos que je martyrise. (Ils apprécient aussi, bien entendu.)

Vincent : Tu m'en diras tant.

Régie : Frank, il nous reste une hache ou deux de l'époque du Seigneur des Anneaux, histoire d'arrêter le massacre ?...

Cid : Balancez la sauce, ça vaut mieux.

Les flèchounettes, les flèchounettes !


	2. Flash Back

Flash Back

Les lourdes portes de bois et de métal forgé du Manoir l'accueillaient à nouveau, lui et les ténèbres qu'il avait prises comme bagages.

Une année s'était à grand peine écoulée dans le monde depuis qu'il avait laissé derrière lui ses souvenirs et l'idée qu'il devait payer pour un crime dont il était la victime. Et rien n'avait changé vraiment à la surface du monde.

Mais il semblait que le temps avait une toute autre emprise sur cet endroit. Chaque chose s'était lentement étouffée dans l'éternité, figée à jamais dans un état qui appartenait à d'autres époques. Suintant le longs des grilles, rampant sur les tuiles grisées, inondant le dallage qui menait à l'arrière-cour, les heures avaient mordu les restes de vie errant alentour. Aux murs, les rares fenêtres encore entières, ridées de cicatrices laissées par douze mois d'intempéries, ne tenaient que par la force des choses. Et les quelques rideaux qui ne s'étaient pas encore effondrés sur eux-mêmes, ne frémissaient que sous la course de rares mites ou araignées encore en vie. Tout était tel qu'il l'avait laissé.

Il en finirait par croire, à voir l'état des murs et grilles protégeant le bâtiment, que ses démons avait ralenti l'impact des années, les vieillissement de chaque chose et être dans le secteur du Manoir de Nibelheim, durant ces trente années où il y avait attendu la mort dans sa léthargie onirique.

A présent, oublié du reste du monde, perdu dans le silence et l'ignorance des habitants, l'endroit croulait sous sa propre poussière, s'effondrait d'inutilité. L'imposant Manoir ne laissait plus rien percevoir des cauchemars qui y avaient vu le jour pour se perdre dans les ténèbres, des chimères qui s'y éteintes dans une lente agonie, des longs murmures acides qui alimentaient autrefois les rumeurs de Nibelheim et se fondaient dans les songes des plus jeunes.

Il n'y avait que lui pour savoir.

Le bras tendu, l'index doré de sa griffe reposant sur la poignée vieillie, il laissa son regard carmin errer sur les rides que le temps avait griffé dans le bois, dépité de ne pouvoir les inscrire sur son visage. Dans son observation immobile, ses muscles morts restaient tendus par la méfiance et l'écoute attentive du moindre bruit alentour, du moindre souvenir à l'affût, tapi dans un coin sombre, prêt à sursauter au premier craquement de plancher, au premier rat heurtant une éprouvette poussiéreuse dans sa course.

Mais c'était un regard, et un état d'esprit bien différents qu'il traînait aujourd'hui sur les détails familiers, trop connus, qui se présentaient à lui. Un raclement fatigué se joignit aux portes lorsque celles-ci poussèrent un grondement indigné, comme il rentrait finalement chez lui.

Bien sur, rien n'avait changé. L'endroit était juste plus vieux. Plus sale. Plus à l'abandon que jamais. Ses démons s'agitaient, se réveillaient. Un rire guttural résonna, s'élevant en lui, et il pouvait presque l'entendre se répandre dans l'espace, se cogner aux pièces désertées du Manoir. Une voix rauque pendait misérablement à la suite du rire, brisée mais sure d'elle.

- C'est là qu'il faut dire 'Home Sweet Home', Valentine...

Le rire reparti de plus belle, saccadé, presque hystérique, comme un autre s'ajouta en réaction.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle...

Il s'avança, laissant là l'humour morbide des monstres qu'il hébergeait. Le bas en lambeaux de sa cape traçait des sillons inégaux dans la poussière amassée au sol comme il parcourait sans y penser, par habitude mécanique, les différents étages, pièces et escaliers le menant dans le sous-sol où tout avait finit pour lui. Ses rêves, ses sentiments, sa naïveté, sa vie.

Une autre entité, un peu plus endormie que la précédente, se mit à ricaner.

- A un job près, tu aurais pu passer tes vieux jours, alimenté par la Shin Ra, élevant des chocobos, des bébés Valentine sur les genoux.

Il s'immobilisa à la remarque, soulevant un nouveau nuage de poussière silencieux. L'humour de Galian Beast était moins la raison à son arrêt que la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Bien sur, il était déjà arrivé au laboratoire. Il ne l'avait pas parcouru plus vite que d'habitude, et il n'avait pas non plus espéré que l'endroit ait mystérieusement disparu. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vision de l'endroit soit si différente.

Il resta quelques instants surpris, son expression radoucie comme il constatait qu'il n'avait plus peur. Ses démons avaient cessé de s'agiter mais, tous réveillés, observaient avec attention les réactions inattendues de leur hôte. Ou son manque de réaction.

Il passa la porte du laboratoire sans hésiter, et regarda le couloir sur sa gauche qui menait à son cercueil sans blêmir. Il se perdit un instant dans la vision familière de ces murs défraichis, fasciné et désintéressé à la fois, puis il continua sa progression, s'avança jusqu'à être au centre même des pièces au carrelage blanc grisé de poussière. Des néons blafards flashaient leur lumière Mako sur les tables, récipients et outils laissés à l'abandon.

Il observa un instant les éléments qu'il avait fui de tout son être durant trois décennies. Une blouse du professeur pendant misérablement sur le dossier d'une chaise, dont les manches étaient tachées de sang. Son sang, en grande partie, qui s'y était incrusté au fil des expériences.

Des armoires où étaient alignés des bocaux et éprouvettes, la plupart débordant de membres et de formol. Ce qu'il restait de son bras gauche - l'original - baignait dans l'un d'eux. Il l'observa un instant sans ciller. Une large cicatrice dans la paume, les stigmates qui tachetaient son poignet, la phalange déformée, un doigt mutilé. Là, une bosse qui grouillait. Il notait ces détails sans émotions. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'étiquette, rendue à moitié illisible par le temps, 'Cobaye Valentine, age 26', pour le reconnaître. Les doigts s'étaient tendus d'eux-même dans sa direction lorsqu'il était entré. Les effets de la Mako ne le surprenait plus.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil réflexe à la griffe qui lui servait de prothèse, puis reprit sa marche, jusqu'à la pièce du fond, étriquée, où seules deux personnes pouvaient tenir. L'une sur une table d'opération, fixée au sol au milieu de la place, l'autre debout à côté. Il s'arrêta à côté de la table, et posa sa main dessus, retraça les marques de griffures incrustées dans les bords. A chaque expérience, il s'y était arraché les ongles, hurlant, se débattant. Quand un démon nouvellement implanté découvrait le quotidien de son hôte, il se débattait avec lui, et c'était ses griffes qui venait marteler la matière froide de la table. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le sang, se déversant par litres, ne vienne la tiédir le temps d'un nouveau coup de scalpel.

C'était bien sur l'agonie des démons qui avait visiblement marqué le support, pas la sienne.

Passée une semaine, les squatteurs préféraient s'enfermer au plus profond de leur hôte pour ignorer les tortures, emportant avec eux les effets indésirables qu'ils imposaient au corps de leur hôte. Mais les effets indésirables, c'était justement ce qui intéressait leur tortionnaire. Alors, frustré, il se défoulait toujours plus, expérimentait toujours plus, le faisait héberger toujours plus.

Un démon grondait, l'autre gémit au souvenir, et Chaos chassa d'un sursaut le flot de souvenirs trop précis.

Il retira sa main de la table. Il ne tremblait pas. Retournant sur ses pas, il se trouva nez à nez avec le bureau du scientifique. Des carnets entiers s'entassaient sur le sol, le moindre espace libre sur le bureau, les étagères. Un champ de bataille où étaient consignés des années d'expériences ratées, peu concluantes, miraculeuses, décédées. La moitié le concernait.

Il regardait sans les voir les pages ouvertes, où l'écriture saccadée, précipitée et impatiente du professeur s'étalait au fil des heures d'observation, d'implantation, d'amputation. Ca et là, des mots calmes, posés, méthodiques, venaient compléter de détails importants les notes du professeur. Lucrétia.

A nouveau, les démons s'agitèrent.

- Cette petit pute, murmurait l'un d'eux de sa voix déraillante.

Il poursuivit son observation, et après quelques courtes minutes, il se détourna, repoussa un pan de sa cape et empoigna Death Penalty. Il avait choisi cette arme en particulier avant de revenir. L'ironie lui plaisait.

Sa rapprochant de la surface, à la limite entre l'inconscient et l'éveil, Chaos grimaça un sourire satisfait. A cet instant, il aurait pu jurer que le démon ronronnait. Il esquissa un léger sourire, et récupéra les six cartouches qui attendaient en silence leur tour dans une de ses poches. Il les considéra un instant comme elles se rejoignirent au creux de sa paume, puis chargea son arme.

- Je suis d'accord. Il est temps d'en finir.


End file.
